


The Doctor Learns All About LJ - Vocabulary - Part 2

by Kelkat9



Series: Lordstorm and His LiveJournal Adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has more questions regarding LJ and fanfic - in particular, abbreviations and acronyms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Learns All About LJ - Vocabulary - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Slash, Femslash, Mpreg, OOC, H/C and OT3 are discussed. Consider the Doctor educated and Rose uh satisfied

 

  
Rose, dressed in her favorite purple jim jams with bright green aliens printed on them that the Doctor had given her, was brushing her hair and winding down for the night. The Doctor was lounging on their bed, shirtless dressed only in his blue pajama bottoms and glasses, focused on his laptop. He looked up, rubbed his eyes and turned to Rose.

“Rose, you coming to bed?”

Rose turned, smiled and was thinking to herself how lucky she was. Never in her wildest imagination did she even think it possible to be living in a house with her sexy Doctor lounging shirtless on her bed. “Yeah, just finishing up. Whatcha lookin at?” she asked, as she walked over and slid across the bed to cuddle up next to him. She looked down at the screen. “Oh, you working on your online journal or are you reading stuff?”

He looked up at her, his glasses sliding a bit down his nose, with a serious expression on his face. “Reading. I need you to translate more archaic Earth acronyms. What does 'MPreg' mean?"

Rose grinned. She loved these conversations as they always ended quite well and much to her satisfaction, entirely naked and happy. “Oh that’s easy, male pregnancy.”

“What?” he exclaimed, with a confused look on his face. “Male pregnancy? Human males in this century are incapable of gestating their young. The technology for it won’t even be invented for two more centuries and even then it’ll be a bit controversial. How and why could such a topic end up in fan fiction or any type of science fiction stories on Live Journal? There must be some type of alien involvement introducing the concept and trying to disrupt the timeline. Rose, we have to investigate this,” he told her, quite serious.

Rose, of course, was laughing. “Doctor, it’s just fantasy. You know this stuff is science fiction and people use their imaginations and write all sorts of stuff. Besides, women like to talk about how wouldn’t it be interestin’ to see a man have to go through a pregnancy and understand how hard it is,” Rose explained.

He screwed up his face a bit and stared at her. “Sooo, are you saying that you want me to carry our children, that is if we decide to have any?” he asked, truly shocking her.

“I, well that is we haven’t really talked… Why we talkin’ bout this again?” she asked, completely unable to form a coherent thought.

“Welll, it would be a challenge. I’m not really biologically suitable for it. You don’t really want to do that do you? I mean it’s one thing to write about it, but an entirely different situation to...” Rose kissed him to stop him. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes while her hand ran through his hair.

“Doctor, it’s just a story. Did ya have anything else that was bothering you or would you rather…” She winked at him. Before she could say anything else, he sat up and soniced the laptop. “Yes, I do. What is slash oh and then there is something called femslash?”

“Oh, well slash is blokes getting it on with blokes and femslash is...”

“Female on female sexual relations!” he interjected, enthusiastically. “Well that’s brilliant!”

“It is?” Rose asked, puzzled at his reaction.

“Oh, yes! It shows a trend towards human acceptance of same sex reproduction. It’s the first step for preparing humans for interacting with species that are hermaphrodites which essentially have both male and female biology, neither of which is dominate.”

“Oh, I guess I never thought of it that way,” she told him, her forehead creased in contemplation.

“Really? Why else would you be interested in the topic?”

Rose turned to him smiling and blushing slightly. He looked at her through his glasses and sat back.

“Ahhhh, so some humans might find it a bit uh stimulating. So, exactly what were you thinking, Rose?”

“Me, who says I was reading’ it or thinkin’ anything?” she answered, innocently.

“Oh come on! I saw the look on your face. Well, who would you have me shag?”

“All right, if enquirin’ minds want to know, Captain Jack,” she whispered, with a lusty look on her face. “But only if I’m there to join in and get to, you know, watch and stuff.”

“Captain Jack! Oh Rose, couldn’t you think of someone better like, Sherlock Holmes or that bloke that plays Sherlock on the telly, Benedict Cumberbatch?”

Rose sat back against the pillows. “You just want Sherlock so you can talk about solvin’ mysteries. Although, he is a bit slender and a bit fit,” she told him, smiling at the thought of playing naughty detective with him.

“Well, who would you pick for me?” she asked, curious as to who he would pick.

He adjusted his glasses and stared at his laptop. “Uh, Donna.”

“Donna! I thought you two were just mates? I mean where did that come from?” Rose asked confused, and if she admitted it, a little upset.

“Welll, why not Donna! She’s ginger, brilliant and well a part of me.”

Rose stared at him as if he was insane and then burst out laughing. “So which is the important part? Bein’ ginger or bein’ part of you?”

He sniffed and went back to his laptop. “If you pick Captain Jack, then I can pick Donna. Besides, it’s not like it’s ever gonna happen,” he told her, sounding the slightest bit disappointed. Rose sidled up to him and laid her chin on his shoulder. “Yeah, but it’s okay to fantasize. Know who I’d pick? Sarah Jane.” He turned and looked at her. “Really?” he said, snapping the laptop shut, pushing her back against the pillows and reaching over to lightly trace his hands down her face and neck to the front of her jim jams where he deftly unbuttoned the front. “Why Sarah Jane,” he murmured, as he pulled down her top, his tongue teasing her nipples as his hands tugged off the rest of her jim jams and he climbed on top of her licking his way down to her navel while she played with his hair.

“Well, she’s clever like you, she’s funny and well, she’d make me feel safe. Just like you. Course, the fact that she has a sonic that could be capable of doin’ wicked things might be appealin’,” she told him, with a naughty smile on her face. He looked up from what he was doing with a twinkle in his eye and reached over to a night stand and held up his sonic grinning.

“Setting 56A8 will do just nicely,” he told her, with a sexy smirk as he proceeded to show her in great detail exactly how titillating and pleasurable a sonic could be. The Doctor definitely understood how slash could be stimulating.

The next day Rose and the Doctor were investigating an old warehouse where there had been reports of strange beams of light shooting from the roof as well as tornados appearing randomly around the building. The Doctor was scanning a room with his sonic while Rose took scrapings off the walls and scooped up some green looking powder off the floor for samples.

“So, I found a few more odd descriptions on LJ this morning,” the Doctor told her, as he examined the room.

“Really, like what?” Rose asked.

“OOC,” he told her, walking closer to a dark corner.

“Oh, that means out of character.”

“Out of character?” he repeated, scratching his head and looking at her. “Such as?”

Rose stood up with her sample container and walked over to him. “Well, in fan fiction, if you write a story that has a character doin’ something so completely opposite to how their written in the original fiction, it’s out of character. For example, in that show Battlestar Galactica, if someone wrote a story that had Admiral Adama shaggin that Colonel Tigh bloke, that would be considered OOC.”

"Rose, you do know that that show is all rubbish and I could list at list six things that are completely inaccurate about the technology they talk about not to mention the inherent paradox created about them landing on Earth.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Anything else you want to know?” Rose asked, as she continued walking around the dirty, dusty room.

A noise sounded on a level beneath them and they both rushed out the door heading down the stairs and started searching each room. As they searched, the Doctor continued his never ending investigation into the mysterious world of Live Journal acronyms and abbreviations.

“There’s something called h/c which sounds like some strange ancient Earth math equation. Don’t suppose you know what that stands for,” he asked.

“Oh, that’s hurt/comfort. That’s a story where a character is in terrible pain or really troubled and another character comforts them and tries to make them feel better.”

You mean like if a Galactic Gracktle suddenly appeared and threw me against a wall and you had to take care of me,” he told her, suddenly not moving and staring straight ahead. Rose looked up to see what looked like a giant orange and red grasshopper with attitude staring at them with dark beady eyes and making a clicking noise. She turned to look at him. He pulsed the sonic once, stared at it in disgust and shouted “Run!” Just as they exited the building there was an explosion throwing them about ten feet into some weeds. The Doctor rolled over and looked at Rose. “About that hurt/comfort thing, do you think it could start, well now?” Rose shook her head and told him not to move while she went to fetch the first aid kit she kept in her car.

After the incident at the warehouse, the Doctor was lounging on the couch with his laptop while Rose delivered tea and biscuits to him and fussed over his sprained ankle. As she set a plate brimming with chocolate biscuits next to him, she noticed a look of intense concentration on his face.

“Doctor, something wrong?” she asked him, a bit worried about him after the whole warehouse exploding incident.

“Mmmm, maybe. I keep seeing more and more of these curious descriptions in the summaries describing stories listed on this Live Journal community. See, this one here, “OT3” now that sounds like a humany abbreviation for an Earth element or compound except, it’s not one that exists here in this time period. Now, in the future on New Earth, there is oxygenated trilithium which I suppose could be represented by OT3 but still….” he told her, absently tapping his sonic against the back of the sofa.

Rose did her best not to laugh at him. “Well Doctor, um, it’s not quite that complicated. You see, in the LJ world of fan fiction, OT3 means one true threesome.”

He stared at her. “As in a Ménage à trois,” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. You know three people fall in love and they’re like soul mates to one another. The three of them are meant to be together,” Rose explained, taking a bite of a biscuit and staring at her tea pensively.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re thinking of Jack again aren’t you?”

“Maybe. You have to admit, the three of us did get on together quite nice. Back when you were in leather, we had lots of fun, the three of us,” she told him, kneeling on the floor and taking a sip of his tea.

“Yeah, we were best mates but that didn’t mean I would ever share you,” he told her, reaching out and caressing her face. Rose smiled and leaned into him. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, “You know, I could come up with my own abbreviations,” he told her with a twinkle in his eye.

“Really,” she asked, interested in what his brilliant Time Lord mind dreamed up.”

“WSAR, wall sex after running; OBO, orally bringing orgasms, BWB, bridles, whips, boots; or, my favorite, TTS, Time Traveling Sexpert,” he whispered to her, kissing her in between each new acronym.

Rose looked at him with a sexy smile. “Hmmmm, so a twisted ankle means no WSAR. So, my TTS, you up for some OBO or BWB?” she asked, as she nuzzled his neck.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes with a sexy smirk. “Lordstorm and Dametyler collaborate on their very own new genre of PWP. Nothing like a bit of inspiration,” he told her, as he pulled her on the couch for some in depth research into his new story.

 


End file.
